secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Watch
The 39th Mobile Heavy Task Force, "Black Watch", referred to simply as Black Watch or the 39th, is a Second Life military group led by Field Marshal SqueezeOne Pow and General Fooks Bueller. It was founded in October 2006. =Black Watch Information= The 39th Mobile Heavy Task Force is a Mechanized ParaInfantry force dedicated to military roleplay. They employ various platforms and tactics revolving primarily around mecha and robotics. The 39th is based off a real life Scottish Highlands regiment, the Black Watch; and takes its symbolism and colors/crest from them. Command Structure The Black Watch is led by the High Command, of which (known) is comprised by Field Marshal SqueezeOne Pow, General Fooks Bueller, and Brigadier Generals Thrace Vega and JenAri Korhonen. The 39th operates under a modified British Army ranking system and rank insignia. Uniforms The Black Watch uses an off-duty Flightsuit and a Light Infantry armor kit for its soldiers when they are not piloting mechs. Special Ops within Black Watch uses a modified version of the heavy armor for its own operations. =Mechs= The Black Watch is all about Mechs. Powered Armor, Heavy Exoskeletons, and straight up Giant Robots. The Black Watch currently fields several models, listed below. SZ.02b The Squeezetronicksz Cyberindustries SZ.02B Powered Exoskeleton was the first suit used by the Black Watch during its founding. The 02's armament includes a pre-production H-22 Minigun attached to the chassis, small dumbfire Rocket Pod, smoke grenade launcher, and optional pre-production H-22's, fire-linked with the mounted one. The SZ.02B tool around in one out of nostalgia. A commercial version is available at SqueezetronicksZ CyberIndustries. Marauder Mk.2 P The Marauder is a powered armor issued as optional gear to Privates. While not commonly used in combat due to an as-of-yet undeveloped weapons cache, it represents the first touch of mechanization to fresh troops, Who can choose a full scale machine at Lance Corporal. The Marauder is armed with an upscaled M-76 Morita Mk.2 Assault Rifle. This rifle has a far higher fire rate than the Infantry weapon, and a decent magazine size. For ceremonial/entertainment purposes, the Marauder is also armed with an upscaled M6G Handgun. SZ.04 The SZ.04 is the grunt mech of the 39th. With available mountings for two weapons, a built in smoke grenade launcher, and an integrated defense system, the 04 can fulfill a range of roles. Smaller in height than the 06, it's ideal for indoor combat. Ideally, one or two SZ.04s will support a squad of 3-4 infantry troops. The declassified armament list for the SZ.04 is as follows: Smoke Grenade Launcher (Internal) H-22 (R Mount) Dumb Fire Rocket Pod (L Mount) SAM Launcher (L Mount) {Limited Use} BV-6 Mobile Support Artillery (R Mount) EXPERIMENTAL SZ.06 Mk.II The next generation in mechanized armor, the SZ.06 is a full fledged mech. The 06's standard issue loadout is a M-73 Submachine gun (firing 20mm rounds) and a built in smoke grenade launcher. However, the 06 is completely modular and can be configured for various operations. The Integrated Mounted Weapons System Array (IMWS) allows for up to 4 weapons systems to be loaded on any particular 06 to allow for quick customization to serve in many combat roles. The declassified armament list for the SZ.06 is as follows: Smoke Grenade Launcher (Internal) M-79 SMG (L or R Hand) H-22 (R Shoulder, R or L arm mounted) Combat Shield (L Hand) Dumb Fire Rocket Pod (L Shoulder) SAM Launcher (L Shoulder) {Limited Use} PHA-02 Sniper Railgun (Both hands) {Limited Use} BV-6 Mobile Support Artillery (R Shoulder) EXPERIMENTAL M-266 Vulcan AA System (R Hand) EXPERIMENTAL A-1 Field Howitzer (R Shoulder) EXPERIMENTAL SZ.07 "Emu" The SZ.07 Emu is a hybrid walker/hover platform based off the SZ.06 platform. Completely modular like the 06, the Emu will fill multiple roles including recon and communications. It stands approx. 10m high. In Hover mode, it will be capable of transporting 4 to 6 infantry troops. Currently under final development. The declassified armament list for the SZ.07 is as follows: Smoke Grenade Launcher (Internal) H-22 (R Mount) Dumb Fire Rocket Pod (L Mount) SAM Launcher (L Mount) {Limited Use} PHA-02 Sniper Railgun (R Mount) {Limited Use} SZF.2 Power Suit/Fighter Hybrid Developed as the mainstay for Black Watch's air power, the SZF.2 is a multi-role, fast deployment air superiority and support fighter that can double as a ground unit as needed. With a revolutionary pinpoint control system, and a wide range of light weaponry, the SZF.2 has proven a superb craft. While in ground mode, the SZF.2 is sized roughly at that of a Marauder. It's handheld armament is a BOWA-93 Submachinegun. SZF.10 Heavy Transport The SZF-10 is a modular, multi-role, heavy V.T.O.L Aircraft/Mech hybrid used for mech and troop/mech aerial transport with future applications for heavy gunship. Current armament includes H-22 and Rocket Pod (usable in either mode), as well as passenger operated forward coaxial turret (flight mode only). =Headquarters= Black Watch Headquarters and Training Facilities are located at Castle Munro in Ziost. Castle Munro was named after Sir Robert Munro, 6th Baronet of Foulis (born 24 August 1684 - died January 17, 1746) the first commander of the 42nd Highlanders, Royal Highland Regiment, the original Black Watch. SqueezeTronicksZ CyberIndustries SqueezetronicksZ CyberIndustries is the initial primary manufacturer for the Black Watch, having created the majority of platforms being used. Base commercial versions of several platforms that acted as test-beds for Black Watch technology are available at the main store in Osteria as well as in "Her Majesty's Black Watch Gift Shoppe" at the gates of Castle Munro in Ziost. Category:Groups